Happy
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't smirking or sneering or frowning or glaring.He was SMILING.Like he was HAPPY about something.Which,technically,wasn't even allowed in Slytherin." Draco seems far too happy for his own good. Why,though? Ooh. The mystery. HPDM SLASH!


**_I really don't know what I think about this fic. I was a bit worried about posting it to be honest :S I hope it isn't as crap as I think it is :S_**

**_But I hope you like it! :D_**

**_Remember to review - It'll make my dayyyy :)_**

**_M x_**

* * *

The _first_ word that pops into anyone's mind when hearing the name, Draco Malfoy, is usually 'Slytherin'.

Slytherins, by default, were cool, composed and extremely cunning. They rarely showed emotions, rarely smiled or laughed (a simple smirk was sufficient) and they never,_ ever_ fell in love.

And Draco Malfoy was the epitome of all things Slytherin. He was the _Prince of Slytherin_, as well as the son of one of the most Slytherin-y Slytherins since… _Lord Voldemort _– or even _Salazar Slytherin_ himself. If being in Slytherin wasn't enough, then he was a _Malfoy. _And Malfoys prided themselves on being the one of the most aloof families in the Wizarding world. Honestly, some people actually thought that their cheek muscles were a bit mucked up – and that's why they looked so utterly idiotic when they tried to genuinely smile (not that this happened much, though).

This reinforced the fact that Malfoys and Slytherins were simply not _born _to smile.

Which was why the whole of that particular house (as well as the rest of the school) found it quite disturbing to catch Draco Malfoy wondering around the hallways of Hogwarts smiling.

Yes, _smiling._

It was **creepy**.

He wasn't smirking or sneering or frowning or glaring. He was _smiling._

Like he was _happy_ about something.

Which, technically, wasn't even allowed in Slytherin.

-

"Draco!" The aforementioned young Slytherin whipped around from where he was standing just in front of the Great Hall, just about to slip in for dinner.

"Oh, hi Blaise." Draco drawled, that insufferable smile playing at his lips, "how can I help you?"

Storming up to the blond, Blaise dragged him away from the double doors of the Great hall, leading him away into one of the closer empty classrooms.

"Blaise," Draco's smile stretched even wider, "I know you love me and all… but dragging me into a classroom to have your wicked way with me? How utterly un-Slytherin of you…" Draco tsked, waggling his eyebrows at the put-out expression on his friend's face.

"Oh shut it," Blaise snapped, nose wrinkling at the thought of 'having his wicked with way' with Draco. _Hypocrite. Un-Slytherin of **me**? Have you seen your face lately? Hmphf._

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco finally asked, rolling his sharp grey eyes, when Zabini hadn't responded for quite a while. Honestly, Draco was extremely hungry at the moment (and besides, he had some smiling to do).

"Why on earth have you been so happy lately?"

Draco frowned. "Happy? What _are_ you talking about Blaise?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about! You're walking around school grinning your stupid head off and behaving so Un-Slytherin-like, that it's not even _funny_!"

"I have _not _been grinning! And don't you dare _insinuate _that I haven't been behaving like a proper Slytherin!"

Blaise sighed in annoyance, pushing a hand through his hair. "Okay, just tell me, what's making you smile so much? Have you got some good news or something? A surprise?"

At some point during that sentence, realisation dawned in Draco's glittering grey eyes and that infuriating smile began to form on his face once more, almost mocking Blaise. "Ohh, I know what you mean now… And nope, no good news." Draco replied, looking like the very epitome of innocence.

Blaise threw his hands up in the air is exasperation at the sight of 'That Smile' on his friend's face. Oh dear. They were getting nowhere like this. "Hmm, are you seeing someone then?"

At that question, Draco, who had seemed to have expected a one like that, simply winked, turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom.

"Well, that answers _that_." Blaise sighed, wondering why he was bothering with this anyway. "Now, the only question is _who_?"

-

After a quick conference with Pansy Parkinson, the two Slytherin students began to work their way through the entirety of the female Slytherin population, determining whether any of the students could be the one that was making Draco so creepily happy.

Soon, the young man and woman realised that Draco's girlfriend most definitely was not a Slytherin, which was probably one of the most horrifying things they had understood since Voldemort.

Yes, it _was _that bad.

Resignedly, they turned to the Ravenclaws. Better them than the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, at least.

By the end of the week, another shocking revelation had hit them. Draco's lover was not a Ravenclaw either. Poor Pansy actually shuddered at the thought of a Hufflepuff dating Draco Malfoy, but managed to shake off the tremors just in time before she and Blaise went and talked to the ever-welcoming population of Hufflepuff.

However, they soon realised all their worries were meaningless when they found that the Hufflepuffs were simply too frightened to get involved with someone as complicated as Draco Malfoy.

Which only left the Gryffindors.

Oh Merlin.

-

"Hey Weasley!" Pansy yelled when she caught sight of the flash of red flying down the corridor towards the Charms classroom.

The blur of red came to a sharp stop and one Ginny Weasley twisted around, surprise evident on her features as she cautiously double-backed towards the two Slytherins. "Yes, Parkinson?" She asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow rising questioningly.

"We were wondering if you… well…" Damn it, why was talking to Gryffindors so, utterly, difficult?

Blaise cut across smoothly, "Are you going out with Draco?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at the two Slytherins before suddenly bursting into laughter. "Me? Going out with _Malfoy_? You've _got_ to be off your rocker!" Shaking her head and without waiting for a response, Ginny trotted off towards her next lesson, still laughing audibly.

"Well. That's all the Gryffindors." Pansy stated, glancing at her companion from the corner of her eyes. "And unless he's going out with a teacher, this has to be a dead end."

Blaise shook his head, a knowing look on his face as he said, "You know that we haven't asked _all_ the Gryffindors yet. We still have three certain people left."

Pansy pouted, "Do we have to ask them? Draco would _never _go out with any of them, you know that!" She whined, desperately trying to worm her way out of the situation she knew Blaise would put them in.

"We may as well try. We have nothing to lose…" Blaise sighed, taking Pansy by the wrist and pulling her towards the Gryffindor common room, both students dreading what they were about to do.

Honestly, the things they did for friends.

Thankfully, the two Slytherins met their intended targets before they had arrived at their destination, making both Pansy and Blaise sigh in relief.

The three were walking down the corridor directly towards them, laughing at some inane joke that presumably Weasley had made.

"Granger."

The bushy-haired young Gryffindor stared at the two Slytherins appraisingly, before replying, "Zabini, Parkinson," in acknowledgement.

"Could we ask you a quick question please?" Blaise asked politely. He knew that getting some answers would require a certain level of cooperation.

Granger glanced at Weasley and Potter quickly before turning back to them and nodding hesitantly.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Draco has been acting oddly recently and-" Pansy began.

"Malfoy?" Weasley interrupted, snorting derisively. "What makes you think we care?" Granger rolled her eyes up at him.

"Let them talk, Ronald."

"Thank you, Granger." Pansy cleared her throat, already feeling rather awkward. "We just wanted to know if you… if you are dating Draco?"

Pansy repressed the overwhelming urge to throw her hands over eyes and just blindly run away from this horrible situation, but then, only seconds later, she decided that the looks on the Golden Trio's faces were way too priceless to miss.

"Well?" Blaise finally prompted.

Potter seemed to be the calmest of them all, strangely enough, but a dark flush had graced his cheeks and his emerald eyes had widened almost comically behind his circular glasses.

Weasley on the other hand, looked as though he was about to explode any second now. His face had turned a rather unflattering shade of purple (which clashed horribly with his hair…), as he wrapped an arm around Granger and pulled her against his side possessively, effectively answering the Slytherins' question. His blue eyes were utterly furious as he glared at the two Slytherins with something that quite clearly resembled disgust. Words seemed to be failing him.

Granger appeared to be going through a mixture of amusement, shock and disbelief. "No, Zabini, I am _not _dating Malfoy, I assure you." She snorted, looking almost offended at the thought that she could even be considered to be dating someone like Malfoy.

Forgetting where he was and who he was with in his frustration, Blaise groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "What are we supposed to do _now_?"

Potter cleared his throat, glancing at Blaise and Pansy with guarded eyes. "Erm, just wondering, why did you want to know?"

Pansy sneaked a look at Blaise as if asking what to say, who shrugged, and she settled with the truth. "Er. He's been acting oddly lately. Overly happy, if you will." She muttered, before adding, "Very out of character for him… We figured that he was dating someone."

Potter's eyebrows shot up in the air and the scarlet colouring of his cheeks only deepened. "So you've asked everyone in the whole school? I mean, I'm assuming that you didn't ask _us _first."

"We started with the Slytherin girls, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and then you…" Blaise replied, glancing down significantly at their Gryffindor ties.

"Only girls?" Potter asked casually, cocking his messy haired head to the side.

"Well of course!" Pansy scoffed. "He's not _gay_!"

Potter simply nodded, looking as though he was desperately trying to conceal a tiny smile. Evidently, Granger had noticed, because she had shot him a piercing look before turning hesitantly back to the Slytherins.

Shrugging, she told them, "Maybe he _isn't _dating someone…"

Weasley had finally found his voice. "Well, duh, who's going to date someone like _Malfoy_." He snorted again, before snatching up Granger's hand and pushing past them.

Pansy and Blaise both turned to glare holes in the back of the redhead's head, not noticing that another pair of impossibly green eyes had joined them.

-

"Draco! Will you just tell us?"

It had been three weeks since Blaise and Pansy had stopped with their inquiries for possible lovers of Draco, but that didn't mean that the two Slytherins were giving up. They had taken to constantly badgering Draco about it, resulting in them both being at the receiving end of many of the infamous Malfoy glares.

But even this didn't deter them.

"NO! Now, _drop it_!" The frazzled blond snapped as he took his usual seat the Slytherin table. Grunting at his friends' mumbled apologies, he began to pile food onto his plate. Deliberately ignoring Pansy's and Blaise's incessant whispers, he focused completely on his food, occasionally having to suppress the urge to just kick his friends in the shins for being so stupidly _obvious_ about what they were planning for him.

And they called _Draco _Un-Slytherin.

Halfway through his meal, Draco felt the hairs on the back on his neck prickle and rise. He was being watched. Lifting his head up cautiously, he relaxed immediately, his grey eyes locking with the bright emerald eyes that stared at him from the other side of the Great Hall.

Slowly, as Draco gazed relentlessly into those striking pools of green, a brilliant, _dazzling_ smile unfurled itself across his face.

And it didn't matter that he was being Un-Slytherin. It didn't matter that his friends were currently staring at him like he was loon. It didn't matter that his ancestors would currently be rolling over in their graves in agony.

Because for the first time in his life, he, Draco Malfoy, was _happy_.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Review ?_**

**_M x_**


End file.
